memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Landru
| species = | gender = (whatever his race is, they have only one gender) | birth = (first incarnation) 4352 BC (second incarnation) 2305 (third incarnation) | death = 4352 BC (first incarnation) 2154 AD (second incarnation) }} Landru, shortened form of "E'larinDakru" (meaning "the Enlightened") was a spiritual leader in the Beta System of the Alpha Quadrant. During the First Federation, he was renown as one of the greatest thinkers of the age. Even after his initial death, his legacy continued to inspire (and terrify) others. Uncertainty of Origins Landru remains a mystery to all who even remotely believed to have been connected to him. He was not Betazoid, since his eyes were known to change color, depending on certain circumstances. He was also not Human, for he had extreme longevity: he also never aged, so it was almost impossible to determine how old he might have been. In addition, it is quite impossible to discern if he was even a he since he could change his form, he could appear in any guise he chose, and in any gender it chose. The Legend of the Enlightened The Beginning On Betazed, there is a little-remembered legend about a wise-man many eons ago who went by many names. According to the legend, this person searched the entire galaxy, looking for virtue. The legend has him discovering the "Creator of All Things" and learning thereby every virtue. It is here believed that the wise-man died from the overwhelming presence he encountered in the presence of the "One". As Landru The simplified name of Landru does not appear until several thousand years after the events in the "Legend of the Enlightened from Betazed. This one traveled the galaxy, seeking to heal the hurts that had been caused by the Great Calamity, and to bring the species of the galaxy to a state of peace. So what has been called "The Pilgrim Years of Landru" began. Those who shared his views of establishing peace climated to his presence, until a small commune of disciples began following him about. On those worlds where he would be successful, Landru would establish a community called "the Body", which would represent Landru to those with whom it would come in contact. The Body The Body was an organization that had chosen to follow after Landru's philosophies. According to what writings of Landru remain, the Body..."must seek to expand and become greater through peaceful measures. Violence and the forcing of the wills only leads to the destruction of the body." The Body was structured to function in a way that would be mutually beneficial to the commune at large: "...each member must do something that benefits the other, in some way or another. Work is the school through which we learn to be at peace, for without work comes idleness, which is the father of oppression." However, Landru's philosophy wasn't all about work: "...at the time of the Red Sun's hour shall the Body come together and make merry." The Voice of Landru When a world chose to become part of "the Body", Landru would leave behind an artificial intelligence unit that would act as his representative. His disciples begged him not to do so, for some of them feared the "Ghost in the Machine". Landru, however, believed that machines could not gain self-sentience, and therefore dismissed their claims. First Death As Landru explored the galaxy, seeking to bring peace and enlightenment to all, he met with opposition. When he attempted to leave the galaxy in 4352 BC, he was attacked by the war-like Kelvan, who believed his ideals were weak and useless. They killed him and his disciples went running. Resurrection The Q Continuum believed that Landru was too valuable to the universe as a whole to be dead. So they sent one of their number to bring him back to life. He was then permitted to explore this galaxy alone, but Landru would continue to try to show others the good of his teachings. The First Federation, who regarded Landru's views as sound and wisdom, gave him free passage throughout their realm, which consisted of the Alpha, Beta and Delta Quadrants. The Dominion, which refused the First Federation, ruled the Gamma Quadrant with an iron fist. Landru attempted to convert them, but they refused. First Disappearance Landru eventually disappeared out of the galaxy, taking with him his most trusted disciples. The Return Some time in the early 21st century, Landru returned to the galaxy. By this time, the First Federation had already been overthrown by the Kelvan Empire, the Relon Supremacy (movement that predated the InterGalactic Relon Empire and the Kellios Empire. Landru had a vision, wherein he saw a young race, whose hands were stained with the blood of the innocent, rising up from a backward planet, reaching out its hands to the stars... This he believed to be the United Federation of Planets. He originally planned to appear to them and attempt to gain them to his side, but he was met with opposition from its allies: the Vulcans, and such. Landru then went into seclusion on Beta III. L-1's Reforms ]] The artificial intelligence unit, called "L-1" that was left on Beta III served its purpose for almost six thousand years. However, when Landru returned to Beta III, it became inoperable. The coming of the NX-71 Archon brought Landru's death. The L-1 took control of the "Body of Beta III"; and what Landru never expected came to pass. Since the machine could do all the work for "the Body", it concluded that work was inefficient, and so the Body was not permitted to work. The "festival" became a time of violence and debauchery, since that was all that the L-1 could define "making merry" as in its data-banks. To keep the "Archons" from corrupting the Body, the "lawgivers" were created. But the "Archons" soon began to avoid the "lawgivers", and the members of the Body itself began to question the will of L-1. The "Ghost in the Machine", what Landru did not believe in, came to be. L-1 assumed full control of the "Body", took away the free will of its members, and used the "lawgivers" to force them into a "zombie-state of silent, tranquil submission." See . The Return )]] Despite being physically dead, Landru's life essence was still in contact with the physical world. At the end of 2405, he felt the violent transformation of Edward Shield by the rage virus, and again with Deanna Troi. He knew the dangers of what this plague posed to the galaxy, so he willed himself into a new form, returned to Beta III - where the two people, now fully mutated, rampaged on the remnants of "The Body" - and helped them remove the last of the virus. He then wandered off into the wilderness, giving them a last bit of advice before disappearing once again. His whereabouts are currently unknown... External Links Category:People Category:Characters with precognition